Betrayal
by paper-crane-master
Summary: Cordy, and her younger brother are an the run. It's been 2 years and they finally found people like themselves: human. Life is all fun and games until the unthinkable happen. Will they survive, how about the mysterious people? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

I wished I owned _The Host_, but I don't. I'm just playing in Stephanie Meyer's Sandbox_._

Chapter 1

"_Sometimes you wake up and the whole world is just plain different."_

-Witch & Wizard, James Patterson

Anyone who has ever known me knows that I hate living in the past. I can always escape it while I'm awake, but in my dreams is another story. This particular dream was one of my worse memories.

_I opened the door expecting my flaky, drunk mom laying passed out on the couch, instead, I found her beating my little brother nearly to death. I did the one thing I could; stand up to her. I calmly told Zach to get his bag together because we were going to leave. Even_ _though_ _I was only 14 I knew we could make it, we've been living on our own for a while. _

_The next day I receive a phone call from our mom, begging to meet her somewhere. I agreed; that was the day I learned the world was being taken over by aliens. I mean it's highly noticeable when your mom, who half of the time didn't know you existed, suddenly, bakes you apology cookies. As I said, I immediately knew there was something different; then her eyes reflect the light. That was two years ago, and Zach and I have been on the run since._

I wake up to Zach gently trying to get me awake. "Cordy, Cordy, CORDY!" he whispered yelled.

"What... Crap it's already sunlight, why didn't you wake me up?"

"You needed the sleep, I know you haven't been sleeping well, and you always take the longer shift." He replied. Reaching up, he quickly wipes the tears off my cheek that were left from my dream. I duck my head quickly, I can count on one hand how many times I let Zach see me cry, and I wasn't going to add another instance. I had to be the stronger one: the leader, the protector.

"Well, just don't sit there we need to get breakfast and get our plan of attack for the day."

His smiled a smile that I rarely see anymore. It lit up his face and I knew we were alright.

"Whatever boss," he smirked. "Just as long as I get to drive."

"Ha! Not a chance." I taunted while gathering him in a hug. "You know I love you, right"

"Yeah..."

"I just wanted you to know."

"You tell me that everyday and we've been on the run for 2 years 28 days."

Leave it to my brother to ruin a good moment.

So... What do you think? I know this isn't long, but it'll get longer and better really soon. Oh, and trust me you won't guess what going to happen. Lastly I apologize, this is my 1st fan-fiction, so I have **no** know clue what I'm doing, so tell me what I should do or shouldn't do and any opinions.


	2. Chapter 2

Me? Owning The Host, haha nice joke you guys.

Chapter 2

"Are you sure it's safe, Cordy?" My brother whispers to me.

"Yeah... We've been watching this house for three days and they've still haven't came back yet." I replied while rolling my eyes. " You worry too much for a 14 year old"

He just shrugged and walked into the house. I followed slowly, watching every shadow, listened to every sound, being quieter than a mouse. I entered the house and immediately a shiver went up my spine. I was in the center of enemy territory, but there was no turning back now.

"Cordy, they have Cheese-Its!" Zach yelled as I rounded the corner.

"Well don't eat all of them we need enough food to last us a few weeks. And don't forget to get your protein and veggies." I say sternly.

"Why of course Mother." he muttered sarcastically. Ignoring him I fill up my pack with as much nonperishable food I can. I turn the facet on and began to fill up my canteen, but then I heard it.

"Zach." I hiss. Adrenalin starts to pour into my blood stream making me anticipate a fight. I start to tense as I crept up to the window to look out to the backyard. I feel Zach coming up behind me. I peer out and expecting the worst, so I didn't expect to see what I saw. Nothing.

I let the breath out that I didn't know I was holding. I was relieved. Any fight against the seekers would lead to death, but that didn't concern me, the death of my brother was the one that terrified me. "Let's hurry I'm getting jumpy." I mutter while trying to avoid the subject of how paranoid I am. But it's a good thing I'm paranoid, it's what has kept us alive for the past 2 years.

I finished filling the canteens and went into the first bedroom. Finding a clean T-shirt and jeans for myself, I begin to look for a clean set for Zach.

"Hurry up Cordy, this house is giving me the creeps. I want to get out of here."

"Me too. Let me just find me some clothes for you.

"I'm fine come on."

"Ha!" I yelled I finally found some clothes that would fit the giant formally known as Zach. At that Zach came in the room and I handed the clothes to him. I left the room to let him change, and I had to admit that a bad feeling came over me.

"Ok, let's go." Zach commanded walking straight past me. I quickly caught up to him and turned him around. I looked up to my brother's blue eyes and I immediately saw the fear in them. "You feel it too don't you?" he whispers. My throat closes and I just nod.

As a rule I let Zach leave the house first giving him the chance to run in case if danger is waiting for us. I wait the minute pacing in the kitchen. Then I walk out the door.

The first thing I notice is how hot the dry, summer, desert air is. The second is that Zach just yelled to me. "Cordy! Run!" He yells desperately, breaking me from my reverie. I find him immediately, and I got mad, no one ties my brother up. I think of his words, but he knows just as well as I do that I would never leave him.

Just as I heard and comprehended what Zach yelled to me I felt a hand go over my mouth preventing my scream that I was about to bellow. Letting my instincts take over I did the first thing that came to mind, I bit the man's hand. Hard.

"Shit! You guys, she just bit me." the man whaled.

"Good, we need another fighter." someone replied. I started to struggle and received a slap to the face. "Knock her out before she hurts herself." The same person yelled. The last thing I remember is the sent of grapefruit and the sound of Zach crying, but that's not possible Zach never cries.


	3. Chapter 3

**Firstly, I don't own The Host. (This is a very sad event, for I wish I did.)**

**Secondly, I'm dead tired and most likely on the verge of insanity, so please tell me if this is suck-ish and if I need to rewrite this.**

**Lastly, Thank You to ****Scribbles of an Obsessive ****and ****TopKat90**** who take the time to write me a review. You'll have truly made my day. **

Chapter 3!

I had no clue where I was. The world was a bleary disfigured mess. All I could see was a bright light shining from above me. It was bright, and shining directly into my squinting eyes, and it was starting to piss me off.

Little by little I was able to open my eyes and soon I had them completely open. I was stunned by the appearance of the room. The walls, ceiling, and floor were made of the same material; rock. The room was set in a strange way, as if it was a hospital. I quickly shift my gaze, looking to see if I could find an exit. I have to get out of here. Then I see a man. He was asleep at the desk. Not being able to stop it a hiss that rises from my throat I awake the man.

The man jumps to feet and slowly begins to walk toward me. He also begins talking to me in a calming voice, which I ignore.

"It's ok. I won't hurt you." He mutters.

At this I begin to laugh hysterically. "That's what everyone says, but in the end they always hurt you." I sneer.

The man, I'm assuming by now is a soul doctor **(Haha!)**, gently takes a step forward, only to have me take a step back. "Trust me." He whispers so softly I could hardly hear him.

"Haha!" My laughter bounces off the walls, making me sound more menincing. " Trust _you_, a soul at that, now that's a fascinating story, too bad it'll never happen. So you can help me the hard way or the... oh wait, there's only the hard way." I quickly grabbed the surgical knife, left carelessly by my bed, and held it in position. "So, tell me where the exit is or I'll have to kill you."

Then he did the weirdest thing. He burst into laughter. "You think this is funny? I'll kill you in a heartbeat. Show me the exit!" I yell.

The doctor at that sobers up and meets my eyes for a second.

I hear a clatter against the floor and I vaguely think that it's the knife that fell. My breath quickens and I soon find myself gasping for breath. It can't be true. Maybe I've gone insane and is taking residence in some mental hospital the souls have. Who am I kidding the souls don't have anyone crazy in their society, they got rid of all of them in the takeover.

That only leaves one option. Being me, I denied it. I begin to study the man looking closely at him. He looked like every other soul, and even his personality matched. Everything added up but his eyes. I opened my mouth, but no words came out. I tried again this time I manage to get out a hoarse answer, "Who are you?"

The man smiled, "I'm Doc. I knew you would eventually figure it out. Although you scared me a bit there you know."

"I wouldn't have hurt you too bad."

"Somehow I seriously doubt that." He smiles as if to tell me that he forgives me.

His face becomes really serious and he begins to talk in the calming voice again, "Now, I don't want you to freak out on anyone else, so I'm going to go ahead and tell you that there's about thirty-eight of us."

My head starts to spin, and I suddenly hear foot steps coming from a narrow passageway that I had missed. In come several people, I check all theirs eyes, then I saw something that nearly made me scream. Instead the world began to tilt and turn black.

**So... do you'll like it? I hope you do, but the only way for me to know is if you leave a review, so please do:).**

**It's right there. Don't resisted temptation (only in this situation). You know you want to.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Blah, blah, blah, I don't own ****The Host**

**Thank you reviewers, once again you made my day.**

Chapter 4

Waking up this time wasn't like the last. I remembered everything. I knew where I was and more importantly who I had just met. His name was Doc, but that wasn't the important fact. The important fact was that he was human.

It had taken two years and about a month. But we did it, we found them, the people who were the key to our survival.

I still hadn't opened my eyes. I was fearing the worst. That it was all a dream and that I had made everything up. Although even I wasn't that creative, so the only option was that it was true. It gave me the incentive to open my eyes.

I cautiously opened my eyes, one at a time drinking in the room. I was in the same room as I had been earlier. This time I saw every little detail that I had missed; the light that had painfully blinded me early came from crakes in the ceiling, the walls and floor were a purplish- black color that somehow got everything in the room the same dusty color, and lastly I saw the hope that the hospital held.

For a minute my life was perfect. I laid back on the cot that I had woken up on. I laid there watching the stars twinkle and shine. I made it here, but more importantly I had gotten Zach here. We had beaten the odds.

The hairs on the back of my neck raised, making me feel as though cold water had been thrown on me. My fighting instincts tried to take over but I fought them off, I didn't want what happened last time to happen again. I sat up slowly and looked toward the door.

Two boys stood there. One I knew better then myself, and the other was someone completely new. His brown eyes caught mine and I suddenly felt embarrassed. I let my hair fall in front of my face, breaking the eye contact. I suddenly feel insignificant, like a fly on the wall.

Caught in my own thoughts, I jumped when I heard someone cough awkwardly. "Do you mind introducing yourself? We all know your name, but I would like to hear it from you." A man I hadn't noticed asked me. His voice had authority in it.

"Cordelia Connolly, but everyone called me Cordy." I whisper. I get up of the cot and get a good look at the man while I offer him my hand. His face was worn and tan from what I can guess years of hard working in the hot, dry air. His face was partly covered up by a massive white beard, that even Santa Clause would be jealous of. I looked into his eyes expecting the same wariness being reflected into them, instead I saw multiple emotions; curiosity, hope, and trust.

"I'm Jeb Stryder, and this is my place." He said with pride. "Now I don't like my guest threatening to kill 'nother. I'll let it go this time, but if it happens again I'll ask questions second." I decided I like him, he was direct and knew what he was talking about. That, and he was loosely holding a gun aimed at me**.**

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." I whisper dropping my hand, and hanging my head in shame.

"Just don't do it again. Now aren't you curious about how I found this place? It's a real interesting story. I was minding my own..." A sigh broke in, efficiently ending a long story that must been repeated many times by the aggravation of the sigh.

"Do you have something you have to add Jared, if so go ahead."

"No, I just thought the girl would like to talk to her brother a bit."

I opened my arms and my brother entered them. He was so tall now, a full head taller than me. "We did it, we found them," he whispered.

"We did." I say a few tears escaping my eyes, but these were happy tears. "We're home."

**So, do you like it? I hope so, no matter if you do or don't leave me a review, **

**Also I forgot to do this last chapter, but I dedicate this chapter to Spell Check, because without it I would be screwed. **

**Please Review!!**


	5. Chapter 5

***Like I'm imaginative enough to write The Host.**

***Thank You reviewers, if you saw me when I realize I got a new review you would die laughing. I do this weird dance, and sing at the top of my lungs. So keep reviewing ;D.**

***I'm not going to be able to update this week because I have 9-weeks exams. Unless I write some chapters today. I'll do my best.**

Chapter 5

This story is never-ending I swear. I got the point an hour ago. A paranoid man, sorry Jeb, fell, literally, upon this place. He spent years fixing it up so it could become some safe-haven. It was interesting and all but an hour description about how the mirror system works is 50 minutes too long.

Now he's telling me about a man named Jared, who saved them all. He was in charge of raids. Now this is the type of stuff I want to know about. Jeb says he is the second best raider they have. Which leaves me to wonder who the best raider is, but I'll ask later. My muscles are getting cramped now. We've been in the hospital the entire conversation, and I was ready to get the chance to explore the caves.

Almost as though Jeb can read my mind he asks if I'm ready for the tour. "Yeah!" I answer loudly causing my voice to echo. All the men around me chuckle at my excitement.

"Well, Jeb it seems you bored your new guest." Jared said laughing.

I lower my gaze at that. I was just excited, I get to meet more people who like us managed to survive. "Let's go." Was Jeb's only answer before he disappeared into the dark hallway. He left before I could even get up. I slowly made my way to the makeshift doorway. Beyond it was total darkness. Coming up from behind me I saw my brother and the other boy approached me. My brother grabbed my hand wordlessly and pulled me into the darkness.

I was completely emerged in the darkness. I stumbled in the darkness, falling over every creak and crevice. I heard someone sigh and heard a click. Suddenly the cave was illuminated with a chilling, eerie blue light. I jumped at the sight.

The other boy took my other hand, comforting me. "Don't worry you'll get us to it eventually."

I give him a look of despair. "I'm horrible with directions. I always let Zach do the directing."

A smile lights up his face. "Yeah that's what he said, but once you get the layout it's easy."

I just sighed. "It's true Cordy." My brother answered. "I already know my way around here like I've lived here my entire life. Right Jamie?"

"Yeah," the boy answered. "Hey, are you good at soccer?" he asks me.

"I'm ok. My brother is the better one though. But, your name is Jamie?"

He didn't have time to answer me because we had just entered a huger plaza like room. It was huge. I could feel my jaw drop, and I had to force it close. "It's not the best place to live, but..."

"It's perfect." I finish for him.

There must have been ten people in here carrying on business. It was the best thing I've ever seen. It filled my heart with joy. We began to walk again and I glanced around at the people. Some people appeared to have partners in the caves, and that was a comforting fact. After the end of the human population, we can still find love. As I thought this, I saw a huge man with black hair, and the most stunning blue eyes. Hanging onto him, I saw the smallest woman I 've ever seen. She was so small and petite. There was something different about her, like she held the respect of everybody in the room. Then I got a better look at her.

I stopped dead in my tracks, not being able to speak. The boys curiously looked at me and followed my gaze. "She great Cordy, she has changed all these people's life for the better." My brother whispers.

I can't speak she, it, has brainwashed my brother. I become consumed with rage. Jamie then whispers to me, "Her name is Wanda, she's my sister."

I throw him a questioning look. and say. " The bug is your sister!" I screech and I glare at her, making her cringe into the side of the man. The man clenches his hands as though he is fighting the urge to hit me. "How could you let it in here? I thought you said this was a safe place."

A woman broke away from the crowed forming. She came directly in front of me and said, "Leave. My. Sister. Alone." She made each word a sentence.

"Why should I?" I reply, and before I could say anything else, I tasted blood in my mouth. The woman just hit me over the bug.

"Now, you are going to say sorry to my sister or you can leave here. Forever."

I looked at the bug and replied "sorry." with a slight sneer.

The woman gives me a long look and turns away fuming at what I said.

"Now I'm going to have to tell you the story." The woman yells as she exits the room while commanding that I follow her.

"Another one?" I mutter.

**Once again I hope you like it, but the only way for me to know is if you leave a review, so do so!! Please?? Like I said I won't be able to update this week, stupid high school, but I hope this chapter will last you a week. Review, that's an order.**

**With 3,**

**Paper-Crane-Master **


	6. Chapter 6

***I sadly don't own ****The Host****.**

***Next if I get something wrong, either names or description, tell me 'cuz I don't have my book; my friend finally decided she wanted to read it and is only on chapter 3 (and it's been three weeks)**

***Thank You ****Scribbles of an Obsessive****, for you write me a review every chapter making my day so much better. :)**

Chapter 6

"... and now you know." Melanie finished with a big sigh. "That's our story, so you can like it or you leave."

"I'm sorry." I whisper. It seems I've said that phrase so many times since I've woken up. Melanie's and Wanda's story gave me so much hope. If that can happen to them, I wonder if it has happened to anyone else. To be aware after insertion was more then I ever dreamed of.

But before I could voice my question I was interrupted, "Okay everybody, shows over, get back to work." Jeb yelled over me. I through a questioning look over to Jamie and Zach. Catching my look Jeb replied, "Well not for you three, ya'll gotta go to school." _School?_ It's nearly the end of the world, and I have to go to school? I felt my face go into a look of sheer disbelief.

I heard laughing coming from the other side of the room and I got infuriated, "What?!?!"

At that the guys just laughed harder. Finally Zach broke though the fit of laughter to say, "You should have seen your face. It was priceless." Then both of them bust out in laughter again.

"But, it's the end of the world. and I have to go to school." I whined.

Jamie snorted at that, "Yeah I know, I sucks. I've been here two years, and they still make me go to school."

"Well shit, I always hated school."

My brother laughs at that. "Yeah, well we both know you're just nervous that I'm going to beat you in all of our classes."

"Dream on little brother" I replied with determination.

"Wow, are both of you normally this competitive?" Jamie asks.

"Yes""No" We answer at the same time. Then have one of our stare offs. I was about to win when Jamie coughs awkwardly.

"So... I'm guessing that you are. Well that's going to be awesome when we play soccer."

I instantly perked up at that, "soccer?" I gushed.

"Yeah? Remember I asked if you were good?" Jamie asks

"Oh yeah. When can we play?" I demand.

"Later, after school." Jamie cautiously replies.

"Yes!" I scream while dancing in a circle. "I haven't played in forever."

"If I'd know you would have reacted like this I would have told you about soccer first." Jamie chuckles with a smile on his face. His smiles reminded me of Zach's, that it just belongs on his face.

Snapping out of my memories I said, "Well, a girl has to get excited about something."

My brother snorts, "And my sister's is soccer. We finally found other humans, and you're more excited to play soccer."

"So!"

"Only you sis,"

"Well we better get going to class, because if we get detention we won't be able to play." Jamie piped up.

"Well what are we waiting for?" I say "Lead the way."

**Ok I know this isn't my best chapter but nine weeks are killer. I've done good on all of my exams and now only have two more; science and Spanish. Fun, fun, fun (sarcasm). Well you know the drill review. Please?!?!?! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own **_**The Host**_

**My lecture is at the bottom, so you better read it. Yeah you, the person who goes, "I'm not going to read this, because it's just a silly author's note."** **I'm watching you.**

Chapter 7

"I thought you said you weren't very good." Jamie wheezed.

"I said no such thing. I may have understated my skills, but I never said I was bad." I said while laughing.

"Dude, just give up there is no winning in an argument with my sister."Zach replied.

"No there isn't." I smile smugly. "Now, didn't you say you would play three rounds with me?" I ask sweetly.

"Ha ha, not likely." Jamie stated

"Aww, don't be a sore loser. I can't help it if I'm amazing at soccer."

Just then Melanie entered the game room. "Hey, Jamie, did I just hear that correctly? Did the short girl just beat you? Gasp!" Melanie said in mock horror.

"Hey I'm not that short!" I yell.

"Sure you aren't." My brother says coming up behind me and putting his elbow on my head. I just crossed my arms defiantly.

Just then we heard quiet, quick, careful steps in the hallway outside the doorway. We all heard them stop suddenly and saw Wanda peek in. "I'm I interrupting your game?" She asks me and Jamie worriedly. "I'm sorry. I'll leave."

Before I can say anything Jamie runs up to her and throws his arms around her. "No you aren't, we just finished. Cordy beat me both times." Jamie whines to her, while giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Did you really just tell on me, to your sister?" I ask.

"...Maybe."

"Real mature, Jamie." I replied rolling my eyes. I broke away from my brother and stole the ball from him.

"Ready to lose, Sis?"

"Dream on." I replied and proceeded to kick the ball perfectly into the "net," which was really two lanterns turned on high to light up that half of the field.

"1-0" someone yelled out to us. After that I lost myself to the game. I played better then I have ever had, and before I knew it I had scored the winning point. I wasn't even winded.

"Damn," my brother gasps. "Where did you learn to play like that."

"Coach always said I could have gone pro." I look over to the small crowd that had formed. Most had their mouths opened wide in disbelief, included in this group was Jamie. His eyes were bright and filled with a multitude of emotions, and for not the first time today I think, he looks handsome. He plays the game soccer with almost as much joy as I do. I'm just slightly better.

I walk over to the group of onlookers and grab a water bottle. Zach stood beside me, hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. "You ok there little brother?"

He just grunts as a reply, and I laugh at that. Jamie comes over and puts a hand on Zach's back, "Don't feel to bad, she humiliated me too."

"Oh yeah, because I have mad ninja skills." I answer rolling my eyes

"You might as well." my brother finally wheezes out. "You just kicked my ass."

"Hey! Language, Zach, Language." I mockingly yell while sitting on the ground, watching the current game.

"Well you did. You have to admit."

"You bet I did. Huh amateurs " I stated.

"You act like it was easy." Jamie answered

"Maybe it was. Um, can I go take a bath now, I feel like crap."

"Sure I'll show you the way." Jamie answers again.

"I need to go get my bag. Oh my God where is my bag? I haven't seen it since I've been here." I ask hysterically.

"Don't worry I brought it to our room." Zach calls from the doorway.

"Oh thank you." We then entered the labyrinth of caves. I was as good as blind and had not a clue where we were. So I voiced my question and just as I said it we came to the main plaza. "I'm never going to find my was around here." I muttered. We keep walking and all the directions got jumbled up in my brain, until we get to the sleeping corridors.

"Your's room is the last on the left." Jamie tells me. "You can get Zach the lead you to the bathroom, or you can get me, I'm in the room next to yours." He tells me before entering his room.

I slowly approached the doorway to my room. I don't know what to expect, but it has to be better then the many places Zach and I were forced to sleep in the past two years. I push the black curtain aside and all that I see, is home.

**Ok author's note time. I don't know if I should continue this story. Since hardly anyone reviews I don't know if people like this story or not. So if more people don't start reviewing I'm going to start a new story and temporally put this one on hold. I need you to review. So review now, even if it's just one word such as , 'cool' or 'horrible'. You don't even need words a smiley face will do. So review, please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't **_**The Host**_**, but I do own a copy of the fabulous book ;P.**

**PS. By the way, I was just having a bad day at school and took it out on ya'll. Sorry, and please forgive me. :).**

**PSS I actually already have a plot, but I'm a classic procrastinator, and some of ya'll probably won't like it.**

Chapter 8

It seems as though time has stopped in the caves. Each day never seems to close, but it does, and brings a day just like the former. It was the complete opposite of when we were on the outside. On the outside you could feel every minute ticking down like a timer of a bomb, you knew you only had so much time before everything blew up, and fell to pieces.

I woke up the same way I did every morning; with a smile on my face. Today was different though, today was better. I look up and watch the first few rays of sun poke over the horizon, beginning to illuminate our room. I look over to Zach and see him sleep more peacefully then I have seen in years. It brought a smile to my face, before I shrugged my clothes on. My favorite outfit; my gray The Beatles T-shirt, my ripped jeans, and my black converses, which now have purple streaks on them. Before I leave I put my locket back around my neck.

I leave the room and without thinking I navigated myself through the maze of tunnels. It was unbelievable that Zach and I had only arrived a month earlier. We had true fully become one of the family in this small outpost. By then I had made my way to the kitchen, and noticed I was later then normal. After I made sure that the people didn't need any help with Breakfast, I went and sat by Lily.

Poor Lily, her eyes were red and puffy, and her face tear-stained. She had been crying. Seeing her like that made my heart constrict and I instantly felt the need to help her. Not knowing what else to do I ask her, "Do you need a hug, because I don't know what else to do. I can go get someone if you want me to."

A small smile plays on her lips for a second, and she whispers, "I would love a hug."I reach up and give her a quick hug, I feel so useless. She then silently begins to cry on my shoulder, then my motherly instincts then take over. After awhile, when people begin to stroll in, and Lily straitens up and whispers, "thank you." Before walking away.

I walk over to my usual table. "What was that about?" my brother yawns tiredly.

"I don't know. She just looked like she needed a hug." I shrugged before digging into my food.

"Oh, and Happy Birthday."

I sigh loudly. "You better not make a big deal about it and tell everyone." I whisper. My brother smiles conspiratorially at me. "Oh no. You didn't tell everyone did you? I kill you know."

"You could never kill me." He answers.

"We'll see about that." In return all he did was laugh.

The day went on ad normal, well everything but me. I was constantly paranoid that someone would randomly burst out in song. I watch every person and every corridor, but no one ever did burst out in the annoying jingle.

Sunset rapidly started to approach, and for my only birthday present I wanted to see it. So I sought out Jamie, to ask him if he could show me the way outside. Although I ran into Wanda first, who answered my request without a question.

I made my way to the surface slowly. Even though I wanted to see the sunset, I was dreading being in the open. I made my way to the opening and took a deep breath, before making my way outside. I had came at a perfect time, the sun had just began to set. I don't know how long I just sat there, just watching the sun disappear little by little. But after a while, just as the last few rays began to disappear I heard foot steps come from behind me. I don't even turn around. "It's beautiful isn't it." I whisper as if I don't want to interrupt the silence.

"Yeah, it is." Jamie whispers.

I look at Jamie, and even compared to the beautiful scene I had just witnessed he stood out to me more. "What?" he asks me.

"Nothing."

"Oh..., so I heard it's your Birthday."

"I'm going to kill him."

"You shouldn't. I dragged it out of him."

"Oh." I whispered awkwardly. Silence dragged on for a while, not an awkward silence, a nice one. By now the stars have appeared and I peer at them peacefully. "So why did you come up here. I heard there was a soccer game today."

I look over at him and see him watching me. He shrugges and whispers so quietly I can hardly hear, "Maybe I wanted to spend time with you."

My heartbeat quickens and my brain shuts down. "Oh,"

He looks at me with hurt in his face, "If you want me to leave I can."

"No! I like you... I mean. Just stay, please." I whisper humiliated.

I look at him briefly and see he's smiling, but it's short lived. "Is there someone else." he asks, and I respond with a blank face. "You're locket." He points out.

"No there's no one else." I whisper.

"Do you wish there was someone." he asks boldly.

"Yeah." I mumble

"Who?"

I don't answer for a while. Then I whisper my answer "You." I keep my eyes on the desert floor for a while before peeking up and seeing Jamie watching me again.

He holds his arms open to me. I boldly crawl over and sit on his lap, resting my head on his shoulder. He quickly turns his head and kisses my forehead. "I think I may love you, Cordy Connolly."

"Well I think we may have a problem then." He looks at me questionably, "I think I may love you, too." He smiles the smile that I love then bends down to kiss me.

I'm still smiling as I make my was toward my room. My lips still feel as though they are on fire. I quickly put my pajamas on and get into bed. Reviewing my day, I decide that this was my best Birthday ever.

**I hope you like it. Please Review.**

**With love,**

**The Paper-Crane-Master**


	9. Chapter 9

***Snort* I wish I owned ****The Host****.**

**It's time for major plot time!! *I start evilly laughing now* Well I decided to keep writing but I had to change the story slightly. Well here it is, Chapter 9**.

Chapter 9

They went through the line of people one at a time choosing who would be on their teams. Needless to say I hadn't been picked yet, and I was pissed. I was one of the best players the caves have seen and I was one of the last people to be picked. Making it worse, my brother laughed harder each time someone else got called.

"Fine, I'll take..." Jared hesitated before his eyes landed on me. "Cordy." I joined the small group that was my team.

Jamie high-five me. Chuckling, "They just don't want you to get hurt, they know you play rough."

"Sexist pigs." I mutter before we got in the huddle. We began to play and all worries were forgotten. Before I knew it, it was half-time. I grabbed a water bottle and went to join the small group who had formed around Wanda, our score-keeper. "So Wanda, how's our team doing." It's hard to believe I had, at one point, found her threatening. She was so sweet and loving, like a sister.

"Yours and Ian's team is winning." Wanda announced proudly, looking up at Ian, who kissed her lightly.

Jamie came from behind, startling me. He quickly sat down beside me and grabbed my hand which had been carelessly thrown to my side. I look at him questionably and in return he just shrugges. I look up, and the first thing I notice was Melanie staring daggers at our clasped hands.

"Am I missing something, because I hate being out of the loop." She directed to Jamie.

"No, I just like her."

"So she's your girlfriend." Jamie just shrugges. Now everybody in our group is paying attention to our conversation. "It's almost the end of the world and you get a girlfriend?" Melanie's voice rising toward hysteria.

"Well you shouldn't be talking." Jamie replied staring pointedly at Jared. His comment received some laughter from the group, making me turn redder.

"Fine." she told him. Then to me she said, "If you hurt him, I will hunt you down."

"Yes. Ma'am." I answer with a hint of sarcasm.

"Do I look like a Ma'am? I don't think so. Do I?" Melanie screams

"Well..." Jared jokes.

"I'll kill you Jared Howe"

"You can't, you love me too much."

"We'll see." She says before jumping up and running after him. We all laugh at the scene before us.

One minute I'm happy, the next, my blood runs cold. The room had died down and we were all preparing for the next half of the game, well except Melanie who was still chasing Jared. When a sight and phrase will haunt me for as long as I live.

Aaron came running in at full speed. His breath loud compared to our previous quiet one. "Someone just got off the highway, and is heading in our direction. It looks like Seekers " He gasps in one breath. All at once people gasp and begin talking. It was all far away to me. I finely found a home, friends, a family, and it was about to be stolen from me. It was devastating.

Before I could ponder on it some more, a loud whistle broke the noise creating complete silence. "Well now we're in a pickle."

**Zach's Point Of View (Sorry, it adds to the plot)**

I guess God has a cruel sense of humor. I'm finely happy for the first time in my life and God is about to snatch it away from me. I look around the room. All I see is pure devastation. Everybody has the same like of hopelessness on their face. Luckily Jeb drew me out of my reverie by whistling, but I can't stop thinking about it. The worst thing though, is knowing that I might be the cause of everbody's pain.

**This was good, or was it not? Review your opinions. Please?!?!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you, people who have stayed with this story, because I really appreciate it. Sorry this update is kinda late, but I have school, projects, homework, track practice... and a lot more. Lastly ****Scribbles of an Obsessive ****, thank you for reviewing; love ya. Oh, and please review.**

Chapter 10

**Cordy's POV**

"We all need to stay calm." Jared address to the crowd.

"Ya'll act as if I never came up with a backup plan." The crazy old man said with a grin. "Now I suggest we gather up everybody who isn't here now, and we begin planning."

"I'll get them." I yelled at the same time Jamie did. Jeb only nodded, already deep into planning our escape. I take off, down the halls, checking every room as I go through them. I was on the verge of hysteria, but I pushed it down. I had to remain calm. I find all who had missed the news, but I couldn't bring myself to tell them. So instead I took off running in the opposite direction, toward the game room, while I yelled over my shoulder for them to follow me.

As we made it back to the game room it was clear that they were finalizing plans. We just stood there, invisible to the people who were making plans. I coughed awkwardly trying to draw attention to us, the people who just joined the planning committee. Everybody looked up when they heard me cough. "They don't know what's going on," I whisper. "I couldn't bring myself to tell them." Everybody's face turns into a twisted grimace. They had obviously been hoping that Jamie and I would have told them.

Jeb took a deep breath then told them, and all became speechless. No one had anything to say. The silence was unbearable. I suddenly felt claustrophobic. I swiftly moved to the corner away from the crowd and slid down the wall till I sat on the floor. There was only one word for what I felt; hopelessness. I felt as though I as in a daze.

Then Jamie can over and sat by me. "We're suppose to be packing."

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know. Jeb won't tell anyone a definite spot, incase they get... caught." He hesitates.

"Oh."

"Well, we better go help. Bring stuff that is needed, and nothing more." All I could do was nod. Firstly I headed off toward my room to change and get to two things I would bring with us; my locket and a picture of my brother and I when we were younger. I quickly grabbed them and headed to the storage area.

When I got there they were dividing people into groups. I shot Zach a puzzled face when I joined his group. "They're dividing us into groups according to the vehicles we will be riding in." Zach somberly tells me. I quickly look to see who we will be riding with, and breath a sigh of relief. I was with Jamie, Zach, Melanie, Jared, Wanda, and Ian. I was relieved because I know that these were the people who would bring me home safe.

I turned to Jared and ask, "What do I need to do?"

"We already divided the supplies equally, so all we have left to do is load the van we will be taking." He says determinedly.

"Then we can leave?" He nods one before heading outside to get the van. I grab all the supplies I can carry before following Jared.

The warm desert air hits me. I shiver despite how warm it is. My arms, not use to carrying such large loads began to scream in agony, luckily Jared drives up in the van. We begin to load and we then climb in. I look ahead of us and see all the cars driving away from us, splitting in different directions. We were the last to leave.

Just as I thought this I was jerked back into my seat. Jared had floored the car. We left, never looking back. You remember when I said that time had seemed to stop in the caves? It was similar here, only it seemed that time moved so slowly that it seemed to stop. It felt like we had been driving for years, but true fully it had been only two hours. I had gone from being uncomfortable to in pain. I was squashed up in a row with Jamie, Wanda and Zach on a row that only two people were suppose to sit on.

I brought up my legs and rested my chin on them. Misinterpreting my actions, both of the boys on either side of me reach out and grabbed my hand. I smiled at both, "I'm not scared." I tell them, which resulted in both of them shooting me a weird look. "I'm not, I trust that all of you will bring us to our new home."

"Well, I'm scared enough for the both of us." Wanda sniffles. I look over at her and see she's crying.

"It will be ok." I tell her soothingly.

"It's just my body, it gets so emotional." She whispers. By then she started to sob into Ian's chest, making all my tears want to come lose also, but I couldn't cry now. I sniffle fighting the stupid tears that so badly wanted to come free.

After a minute, I won the fight, and jokingly ask, "Are we there yet." Jared looks over his shoulder and shakes his head angrily. "So I'm guessing we're not." No one comments or even acts like they have heard me. "Hey Ian," He grunts as an acknowledgment. "Do you want to trade places so you can sit with Wanda?"

"Yeah." We all shuffle around until we are in the correct places. I make a small place for me to sit. It was a lot more comfortable back here, and I started to get sleepy. How long have I been up now? I quickly run the numbers and is shocked to realize that I've been up for 27 hours. I go back to staring out the back window watching the unremarkable desert sand disappear. We still hadn't reached the road yet. I watch and the sun begins to rise. The sight gives me hope for a minute.

Then I saw it, a flash on the horizon. I sit up fully awake now, and crawl to the window. I look for a minute and then I see it again. A flash of metal. The sight made my blood run cold. I was sure it was a car. "Uh Jared... I think that there's a car following us a few miles back."

I didn't hear his response clearly, but I head a couple of swear words thrown in there. "Fuck, are you sure?"

"No... but I think so. I just saw something reflect in the sun." This time Jared wasn't the only one to cuss. "I really don't know, I keep looking." I reply.

I stare out the window for an hour. Then a car suddenly appeared out of nowhere. I was black and sleek, unlike any car we owned "Jared we're being followed" I stated with my voice breaking.

"How far behind us are they." Jared says determined

"I don't know."

"Just guess."

"I don't know, fifteen miles and getting closer." Everybody inhales at my words, and Wanda begins to cry silently again.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier."

"I didn't see it before. I'm sorry. We shouldn't be fighting over this, it's unimportant."

"Shit, you're right. What are we going to do?" The whole car became quiet.

"We might be able to take them." Jamie offered.

"I doubt it kid." Jared replied.

"We can't give up now." I answer. "If we give up now we're as good as dead."

"She's right you know." Melanie tells Jared.

"I'll think of something, just watch them. Ok?"

"Yeah."

Time moved slowly. The more time that passed the closer that the seekers got. Now they were just a mile behind us and I was panicking. Then the whole world became a fit of chaos. The car suddenly jerked to the right, becoming unbalanced. I felt the car roll dozens of times. I tasted blood in my mouth. The car finally stop rolling, but I couldn't focus on anything.

"Shit. They blew a tire out. Is everyone ok?" I tried to answer, but nothing came out. Everyone else answered but me.

"Cordy? Cory? Cordelia?" my brother yells hysterically, before I feel his hand on my arm. I look in the eyes, and I suddenly throw up. I feel Zach lift me up and pass me to Jared who helps carry me out of the car, and lays me on the ground. I look at everyone and everyone has the same look. The look of failure.

I look at the horizon and see that eighteen seekers are now running toward us, guns out. They slow and the one steps out from the crowd. "I wouldn't fight us," He looks at us then continues. "You're obviously outnumbered. So be good humans and get in a line" He commands.

I slowly stand and walk toward Zach. I felt the bullet before I heard it. My shoulder seared with pain and the outside of my vision became bleary. Though all the haze I saw the humans fighting the seekers, although they were losing. My head felt like lead, and I wonder briefly if I was going to die. It was sad, but I was praying to die, at least I was going to die human. That thought brought a brief smile on my face. I coughed up blood, and I was too weak to spit it out. Then world became a startling blue color. So death is really blue.

I tried to kill the pain

but only brought more so much more

I lay dying

and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal

I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming

am I too lost to be saved

am I too lost?

my God my tourniquet

return to me salvation

my God my tourniquet

return to me salvation

do you remember me

lost for so long

will you be on the other side

or will you forget me

I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming

am I too lost to be saved

am I too lost?

my God my tourniquet

return to me salvation

my God my tourniquet

return to me salvation

I want to die!!!

my God my tourniquet

return to me salvation

my God my tourniquet

return to me salvation

my wounds cry for the grave

my soul cries for deliverance

will I be denied Christ

tourniquet

my suicide

**Wow, this is about three times as long as I thought it was going to be. Ok I know this sounds like the end, but it's not. I hope you enjoyed it and I really want more people to review, they are the ones who encourage me to go on. So PLEASE review :). The song lyrics are Tourniquet by Evanescence, I thought they were sorta fitting **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks reviewers, is it weird to tell Ya'll that I love you, because I do. ****Scribbles of an Obsessive ****and ****QuirkyCullen,**** you make my day so much better by your reviews. So again thank you. Oh, review everybody!!**

Chapter 11

**Cordy's POV**

I breath in a deep breath, my lungs are filled with a sterile, but stale air. I keep my eyes closed despite how much I wanted to open them. Images pop into my head, all dim and far. It takes me a minute to realize that they aren't just images or dreams; they're memories. They play in my mind taunting me. All I want is for them to stop.

I finally jerked eyes opened. I try to look around, but everything is unfocused and blurry. I can't lift my arm, no matter how hard I try. I can't help it, I begin to panic. I barely feel the tears that escape my eyes. In the back of my mind a voice whispers the answer to my problem; drugs. I was drugged.

I try to move anything, but find that I can't even twitch a finger. It was useless, I was trapped in my own body. I dimly wondered if this was how it was going to be when I got a soul in me. If it was, I would be doomed. I felt my heartbeat quicken as the thought went through my mind. As almost background music I heard the beeping of a heart monitor.

All at once my room became a fit of chaos. Nurses and doctors came rushing in checking and prodding me. I tried to speak, but I couldn't open my mouth. They all bustled along and did their jobs. Their voices rising into a jumbled yell, making my head feel as though it would explode. My breath quickens and tears pour down my face. My fingers, on their own account, begin to grip the bed I was laying in. The pain was unbearable, and if I could have anything in this world it would be death.

The chaos continued, but all at once the room became quiet. It was the opposite of a good silence, it was eerie and utterly terrifying. Despite my inability to see, I could feel everybody staring at me. The pounding in my head began to disappear. Then I heard the door open and a person enter the dead silent room I was in. Their footsteps echoed as they approached my bed. I drew in a sharp breath, knowing that wasn't good.

I felt a pressure in the crook of my elbow, and then heard a soft click, that echoed through the room. Before I could register the click I was even more blinded by a new, painful, intense light being shined directly into my eyes. I flinched away from the sudden intense light, bringing a new wave of agony. I tried to hide my pain, but a small whimper escaped though my lips.

The doctor was becoming clearer. He hovered over me, as if to make sure I was alright. His brilliant green eyes, the only thing I could distinguish about him, met mine for a second. His eyes were filled with sympathy. I felt a sudden hope, maybe he would help me, but my hope was short lived.

"Is the girl going to be alright." Someone snarled, in an almost pleasant voice. The voice was full of authority, making my heart drop. Only seekers can talk like that.

"Yes Seeker." A voice said closer to me. It must be the doctor. **(Every time I write The Doctor I think about Doctor Who :P)**

"Is she well enough to be moved to were the others are being held?" These words made my heart constrict. The others didn't escape, they've been caught too..

The doctor's green eyes peered into mine, still full of sympathy. We stared at each other for a few seconds and then he replied. His eyes became void of any emotion as he said, "Yes Seeker, she's ready to be moved." My heart dropped and I suddenly felt as good as dead. For five seconds I believed he would have saved me.

I heard someone snap and suddenly I was being tied up. They tied my hands behind my back, and put a gag in my mouth. Then two seekers picked me up and set me one my feet, only to have my crumble immediately. "Walk." one of the seekers told me trying to be threatening. I tried but couldn't move my legs. All my reserved strength was quickly fading and I unable to even hold my head up any longer. I could feel unconsciousness coming over me again, but this time I fought it. I was determined to live. But, soon I was emerged in the black and the world was gone.

I was slowly coming to. I felt someone carrying me to the other humans. We then stopped. I heard a jingle of keys and someone impatiently taping their foot. I opened my eyes and looked in front of me. The door was opened and inside all the humans who were in the van were there. None of them had escaped. The seeker who was carrying me dropped me on the floor, not caring enough to be gentle. I heard my body hit the floor, and a new wave of pain hit me. I gasped at the intensity of it.

I saw two people at once; Jamie and Zach. Both had tried to run at me after I gasped but they were being held back but Melanie and Jared. I saw Jared's lips move telling my brother and Jamie something. Everybody suddenly jumped and looked at the door. The seekers had closed it when we weren't looking.

Jamie and Zach ran and sat beside me. "Are you ok?" my brother worriedly asks me. I still can't speak, so I nod instead. He grabs one of my hands and starts sobbing.

After awhile his tears dry as well as mine, and I learn that I can speak., "Where are we?" I whisper, my voice feeble.

My brother shrugges and Jared answers, "Some hospital, near the desert." Then continues to pace some more.

I then ask the question we were all thinking, "Why don't we have souls in us yet?" Everyone looks at me, but truefully no one knows the answer. We sit for what felt like hours, but in reality it was a few minutes. Every single one of us were worried about our faith. I slowly regained my lost strength, and took a note from Jared, and I began to pace. The day went on with no sighs from the souls. I was staving, but I wasn't about to look mental by randomly asking for food from the thin air.

Just as my stomach growled, the door opened. A strict woman can in; her hair was slicked back and her face was blank of all emotions. She was one of the most terrifying things I've ever seen. She opened her mouth to speak, and her voice came out as rough as nails, making me visibly cringe. "Well look at what we have here, a group of humans and a soul." She spit out the last word in disgust, while looking at each one of us. "Now we all know that you aren't the only ones. _So tell me where the others are._" She snarled.

All of us shut down immediately, we would rather die then give away the rest of the humans. The seeker peers at us for a minute then shrugges. "Well if none of you will tell me, I'll get him to." She pointed at my brother.

We were all silent for a second, "Why would you get him to tell you?" I blurted out.

The Seeker laughs. "Oh, you didn't tell them?" She directs to my brother. "This is going to be fun. You see, your little brother is the reason you're here right now." The Seeker says with a chuckle.

It takes a minute to process this and our whole group begins to stare at Zach. I then, of corse, defend my brother, "Listen here lady, but I know my brother better than I know myself, and he would never do that."

The Seeker just smiles and laughs, "I'll let him tell you why it's his fault."she says before she leaves.

We all look at Zach expectantly. "It's not true right." I whisper worriedly. Zach face has gone to a pale sickly color. I felt the urge to go comfort him, but I resist it. He just stares at the floor, and then he slowly nods his head.

I feel my heart breaking, the only person in the world that I trust just betrayed me.

**Haha cliff hanger, although I promise in the next chapter I'll tell you how Zach betrayed everyone. It is actually based on a book, so if you realize that it is similar to a book then you're probably right ;). Oh and I hope you like this, because I just bought ****Fang****, and instead of starting it I wrote this. Also Happy Late Pi day! And, review, review, review!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A thanks is deserved to a ****Scribbles of an Obsessive ****and**** QuirkyCullen****; love Ya'll (they actually review, unlike everyone else O.o). Well I finished ****Fang**** and I suggest if you're for a book, or books to read: read the Maximum Ride series. They're awesome. That's my two cents for the day. Oh! Pi Day, hehe, I feel like a nerd. It's celebrated on March 3, or 3-14, and pi (math) is 3.14. Yep that's all, but I got free pie in math that day. It's pretty cool. Enough of my crazy rambling.**

Chapter 12 **(wow!!)**

**Zach POV**

I hung my head in shame. I never wanted this to happen. By trying to make my sister's and my life better, I just ruined not only ours, but the friends I would now die for. In truth I was just an idiot.

I was still peering at the floor with a great interest. My guilt plain on my face. Why can't you be in a life-threatening situation when you want to? It would make my life so much easier if I could just drop-dead right now, but God isn't that nice.

I look up for a brief second, and the faces of everyone were in disbelief. I looked at Cordy the longest. She was sitting in a corner with her knees drawn close to her. She was so pale that death probably looked better then her. Her eyes, usually filled with hope and love, were dulled over. Of all the years we've been together, I've never seen her like this, she looked like I had sucked her soul out of her.

I awkwardly cleared my throat. I had regained enough strength to tell my story. Everyone's head turned and they all looked at me. "Do you want to know the story." I ask delicately.

"I think you owe us at least that." Melanie responded.

I nodded my head, unsure where to start. "Um, well, it all began about nine months ago." I was suddenly emerged in the memory. I shuddered at the pain of it. Then I started narrating it.

_The rain was gone now, leaving the air humid, causing my hair to stick to the back of my neck. I hated the feeling of it. Although I dare not complain to my sister. She would just lecture me on how it was a small price to pay for freedom . She was so brave and courageous, but was it really necessary for her to do all the raids? She was only one year older then me, but she still wouldn't allow me to do any of the raids. She had been planning a huge raid, biggest one yet, that she said would last us for months._

"_Zach?" Her gentle voice called out to me. I quickly glance up at her to see her rolling her eyes at me. "And here I thought that you actually paid attention to me." She stated jokingly. Her face became serious again, "I decided I'm leaving for the raid tomorrow." _

_My stomach dropped at this news. "Why does it have to be so soon, I thought you said we have enough food for now." Her face had transformed into a painful grimace, but I could tell from her eyes that she would never back down. She would always do what's best for me, without caring about the risk to her. "Just don't be caught, I don't think I could make it on my own."_

_She held her arms open to me and we just sat there praying that today wouldn't be the last time we saw each other. "I promise, if you do." she whispers, before I slowly fall into a fitful sleep._

_Someone was roughly shaking me awake. "Wake up, dumbass. I've got to leave, and I'm not leaving until you say goodbye." _

"_Five more minutes." I whine._

_I almost can see her eyes rolling, even though mine are still closed. "Whatever," she angrily yells. "I'm leaving."_

"_I'm up, see." I yell after her while sitting up. She turns around with tears in her eyes. "Goodbyes are always hard to say." I state while hugging her._

_She smiles sadly at me and replies, "Goodbyes are overrated, I think we should say 'see you later,' and that's a promise by the way." she says with a smile._

_We just hug for a few more minutes then she straitens up, emotional Cordy is gone, and hello Cordy on a mission. She knew she was going on a suicide mission, but she was going with a look of pure determination. She climbed into the jeep we managed to steal, I mean borrow. She started the engine before rolling the window down. "Goodbye, I'll see you in about two weeks."_

"_I thought you said we weren't going to say goodbye." _

_She smiled before a sad look took over her face. She unclasped the locket hanging from her neck and held it out for me to take. I grabbed it without hesitation, but full of questions._

"_My promise to return," was her only answer. She started backing up before reputing the jeep into park, "you better not get a single scratch on it or I'll kill you." She yelled out of the window before speeding off._

_I can say one thing; life is boring when you're stuck in an abandoned building for days, and your only entertainment is reading the same books over and over. The longer I stayed inside though, the more paranoid I got. _

_It was early morning just four days after Cordy left. I was in my 'bed' resting my eyes, because I was too lazy to get up. I heard a soft clicking noise. I was suddenly alert, but as suddenly as it appeared, I heard no more from it. I finally decided that it was probably just a dog. _

_I had settled back down and was reading, when I heard it again. This time quicker, louder, closer, and more accurate. I jumped up knowing that this was no dog. I ran to the door, realizing to late that it was blocked. _

_The woman stood tall and proud, her face full of determination. Her eyes reflecting the already risen sun. "Well, look at what we've come across. So the rumors were true, there are humans still out there." She snarled, at the same time looking positively joyful that she found me. I stood frozen in fear, this wasn't an ordinary soul, it was a seeker._

_I felt a sharp pain in my arm and I peered down, a little needle stuck out. 'They're sedating me.' I dimly think before I black out._

_I was completely disoriented when I woke up. I had no clue where I was. I was in some sort of white-room, like the ones in mental hospitals. _I pause in my story to see that everyone was staring in disbelief. Before they can ask question I am reabsorbed into my story. _My head is pounding in pain. It is in perfect sync with my heartbeat. I look around the bare room I am in. There's nothing, not a single piece of furniture. I am by this time panicking. I jump up and pace the floor, circling the walls looking for any signs of imperfections. Not a single crake. _

_I go sit down in the corner, my face in my hands. Then I hear a cough. I jump to my feet, hands in positioned to fight. There stands the same seeker, with the same cruel smile on her lips. "Well, it's about time you wake. I've been waiting for hours."_

"_My bad," I snarl. "If I knew I was keeping you I would have sleep longer."_

_She cruelly laughs, "I would act nicer to me, I'm the one who decides your faith." I just stand speechless. She makes it sound as though I won't receive a soul in me. "Aw... no sarcastic comment on that?" She asks sweetly._

"_Naw... I just decided not to waste my breath on you."_

_Her face grew to a new shade of red, and in a flash I was laying on the floor with her standing over me. She handcuffs me and roughly pulls me to my feet. This time when I saw her, she looked completely different. Something inside her snapped. She looked truly possessed. Her_ _eyes were wild, and now I was completely terrified._

_She slowly smiled as though she could sense my fear. "Now this is more like it. We have reached an agreement, that you should be afraid of me." She pushed me into a chair that had not been there a few minutes ago. "Now let's a little chat. Here's what I see, a young boy, all on his own. He's so lonely, camping out in an abandoned building. That doesn't sound right does it? Tell me who you are protecting." She ended with a snarl_. _I keep my face completely emotionless. "TELL ME!" she screeches. I register the sound before I feel the pain or taste the blood._

I look at my sister and I can tell she's beyond pissed. "That bitch hit you. I'm going to kill her." I just weakly smile before the story continues.

_The seeker tried everything in her power to drag the answer out of me, and during a hour a weakness I caved. The seeker raised the taser so that there was only an inch of air between it and my skin. All the hairs on my arm raise in preparation for the pain. "Wait. Wait." I beg without thinking about it, "Please, it's my sister."_

_An overjoyed smile appears on her face. "See that was easy, you could have saved yourself a lot of pain and blood. Now, I think we have come to an understanding. I would hate to hurt you more, but do you know where the other humans are?"_

_I shake my head, too weak to speak. I gather the little strength I could to say, "No we've been trying to find them, but it's too hard."_

"_Well that will complicate things, but it'll do. Now, did you ever want to be a spy?"_

_I stare at her dumbfounded at the sudden change in topic. "Because I'm about to make you our new spy."_

"_You really think I would be a spy for you."_

"_No... but I would suggest it if you want to save yourself and your sister." _

_That stopped me cold. I would gladly die to save my sister, but she should never die for me. I cursed under my breath. "I would make it worse then you could ever imagine. You will beg me for death." She happily shared with me. _

_I was still not convinced. "Here I'll even make you a better deal. You lead us to the other humans, and I'll let you and your sister live."_

"_That still doesn't mean we will live peacefully, and never be caught."I mutter._

"_Well, yes, but_ _I can promise that you will never be found or hurt. There, satisfied?" _

"_Both me and my sister."_

"_Will you be the spy or not?" I gave her a look, "yes I promise." But truefully I knew she was lying, I mean she is a seeker. She then pulls out the locket that my sister always wears. It glistened in the light, but I just shuddered at the sight of it. "Now, we already equipped it with a tracker. It's not activated at the second, for I guess the humans will check you for bugs. All you will need to do for it to work is hold it to your eye and let it scan your iris." I stare at it blankly. "Now I'll go get you some medicine to heal you, and then you can be on your way."_

_I woke up the next morning, and it was like nothing had happened. I was laying on my bed just as I had the morning before, but in reality everything had changed._

I finished my story by slowly dragging off. I stared at the floor for a good minute before I could look up. I looked up and saw everyone staring in disbelief. Cordy was holding the locket as for away as she could, and deciding that it was still to close flung it across the room. "But why did you activate it?" Jamie whispers.

"I didn't. I guess the seeker got impacient and activated it herself."

"I don't know if we can trust you." Jared spoke up.

"I'm not asking you to." I mutter.

**I know that this late, but I actually wrote some of this on Monday, but I just finished it today. I hope you like this. Please, please, please review. I would make me very happy. Oh, I don't own The Host. **


End file.
